Up in the Ivory Tower
by GalaMD
Summary: AFTERLIFELas Voces de los Muertos   Español  ¿Cómo vivió la siempre estoica Dra. Sinyard los eventos de Un nombre escrito en el agua? BarbaraPOV AVISO! Spoilers para el Series Finale.


**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo que puedan reconocer es por arte, obra y gracia de Stephen Volk ) y la formidable (aunque brevísima) interpretación de Kate Duchene. :D  
La canción que encabeza el relato es un clásico country de Conway Twitty (sin coñas XD se llamaba así el pobre hombre), versionado millones de veces ;) (No es que sea una experta jajaja ha sido mi amigo google la que me la ha procurado ;) así que si a alguien se le ocurre descargarla… que no le de un yuyu cuando se encuentre con una especie de Dolly Parton ;))

**SPOILERS:** "A name written in water" (series finale).

**PAIRING:** BarbaraPOV. Barbert no correspondido ;)

**GÉNERO:** Angus. (oh que novedad XDDD)  
**  
RATING:** lo de siempre, para todos los públicos que sean fuertes de espíritu. Y tengan kleenex a mano…

**DEDICATORIAS: **A las chicas del renombrado foro de thespiritschoseyou (ahora TV Talk XDD), que son como una pequeña gran familia que me han acogido como un miembro más, apoyándome en todo momento en mi primera incursión en el ff internacional con mi traducción de Nightminds y colmándome siempre con su cariño, sus consejos, su fanart y sus invaluables reviews. Son unos pedazos de tesoros, srsly. Y en segundo lugar, aunque no por ser menos importantes (NEVER EVER)… a mis niñas del House Fans Foro, especialmente a mi Pinks, Regi y Sandra por haberse embarcado en el fandom Afterlifeiano y compartir su mayor o menor grado de entusiasmo conmigo, pero tampoco quiero olvidar a todas las demás (desde Hilda, Ana, Angi, Anasyx y un largo etcétera que mencionaría si no tuviera demasiado miedo a dejarme por despiste a alguien atrás). Mil gracias por aguardar pacientemente y recibirme una y otra vez como a la hija pródiga, sin resentimientos ni cuestionarme. Por tolerar mis neuras, mis estallidos frikis no-Housianos, perdonar mis largas ausencias, mi distanciamiento del fandom housiano. Por no fallar en arrancarme una sonrisa o una lágrima de emoción. Por estar ahí siempre que lo necesito. Por brindarme la mejor literatura que he tenido el placer de encontrarme en la web en muchísimo tiempo. Por su salero, su dulzura y la pimienta que le echan a todo. Las quiero y querré siempre. Truly, madly, deeply ;)

_  
If you were mine to lose I'd gladly let you go  
Cause that would mean you once belonged to me  
I'd gladly face the heartache of losing you some day  
Cause then at least I'd have a memory  
Through all the years I've known you you've never noticed me  
Just a friend that's all I've been to you  
I'd gladly let you break my heart for just one memory  
Just to know that you were mine to lose  
If I could only hold you just one time  
For one short moment heaven would be mine  
If you were mine to lose I'd gladly let you go  
Just to know that you were mine to lose  
If I could only hold you..._  
**(If you were mine to lose, Loretta Lynn)**

_"We are never so defenceless against suffering as when we love, never so forlornly unhappy as when we have lost our love object or its love." _– **Sigmund Freud. **  
["Jamás nos hallamos tan a merced del sufrimiento como cuando amamos; jamás somos tan desamparadamente infelices como cuando hemos perdido el objeto amado o a su amor"

* * *

**UP IN THE IVORY TOWER**

Se sentía vacía. Apática y abúlica. Y todo lo que la rodeaba parecía tan…surrealista. Flotando en la ingravidez densa y asfixiante, que era como alquitrán en sus pulmones con cada inspiración.

Encerrada a cal y canto (con persianas bajadas, claro) en el despacho que muchos años antes había sido suyo pero que ahora pertenecía a otra persona (desgraciadamente no por mucho…), había buscado un refugio para padecer su pesar en soledad.

En el aire aún se percibía una nota de su perfume, a maderas, vetiver y a una nota de café aguado. Reclinada sobre las montañas de papeles, de anotaciones a medio revisar y exámenes sin corregir, con los hombros encorvados y la tez cetrina sin maquillar, toda la pose de magnanimidad y estoicidad era arrastrada con las lágrimas, sin que el pañuelo con que se afanaba por detenerlas lograra hacer nada.

Todo…había terminado…en un punto muerto.

No creía en milagros. Estaba en coma. Probablemente no despertaría nunca ya de ese terrible sueño que algunos estúpidos se atrevían a llamar dulce.

Ella no creía en nada que no fuera el "más acá". No creía en percepciones extrasensoriales que pudieran abrir los cuartos oscuros del cerebro humano sumido en la inconsciencia. No tenía demasiado sentido hablarle, pese a los artículos documentados pero llenos de sensacionalismo, que tanto habían fascinado a Robert, y defendían a capa y espada la posibilidad de que los comatosos tuvieran una parte de su entendimiento aún conectado al medio.

Era una atea redomada, que sólo había creído en su razón, el viejo Sigmund y Robert. Así que toda su esperanza, toda su vitalidad, yacía adormecida, latente y enroscada junto a él en la cama de hospital.

No había conseguido más que observarlo desde detrás del cristal de la puerta que daba a Cuidados Intensivos. No tuvo valor para entrar. Se marchó sin siquiera molestarse en saludar y mostrar un ápice de compasión hacia su amiga.

Jude lloraba sobre la mano pálida y fría de su esposo, estrangulándola con las suyas temblorosas. La excusa perfecta para zafarse de aquella incómoda situación.

Por unos instantes sintió lástima de la flor marchita que enviudaba por momentos. En realidad nada las unía salvo Robert, y había aprendido a tolerarla y apreciarla por necesidad y costumbre, por compromiso y decoro, más que porque hubieran surgido vínculos de entrañable amistad entre ellas. Hubo un tiempo en que la odió con una pasión casi destructora, pero hoy…hoy la compadecía. Intelectualmente, ella y Jude se hallaban en planos a distintos niveles, y Robert escalaba y descendía con suma facilidad. El día que Robert se la presentó como novia al poco de haberla conocido en la fiesta con que celebraban la concesión de su cátedra, la pilló totalmente desprevenida. Recordó haberse atragantado con el champán y haberlo disimulado con un una sonrisa apagada y diplomática. En el primer repaso visual, Jude le pareció bonita, sumamente atractiva, y lucía sus encantos con conocimiento de causa. Emanaba una personalidad endeble pero su gracia natural y particular sentido del humor, además de unos modales exquisitamente ensayados… robaban el aliento a todos los presentes. Hasta a ella la habían hipnotizado. No obstante, estaba tranquila. Creyó que sería algo pasajero, imposible que durara más allá de unos meses una relación basada en una química tan primitiva como lo era la atracción sexual. Se autoconvenció de que su alumno estrella estaba demasiado concentrado en su doctorado como para dedicarse a escarceos amorosos con una modelo de publicidad a la que no le unía nada en absoluto. Pero con cada mes que transcurría, más estable se tornaba su relación. Se mudaron a un mismo piso, empezaron a compartir cuentas… ella venía de vez en cuando al despacho nada más que para traerle un termo con té que él jamás bebía porque le producía somnolencia.

Nunca entendió cómo pudieron conectar, cómo ella consiguió ganarse el codiciado lugar en el corazón de aquel joven prometedor, soñador pero profundamente inmerso en su trabajo, en sus investigaciones y la intrincada ambición académica que había conseguido aguijonearla a ella también.

Al menos no comprendió hasta el día en que, soltándole un pequeño embozo de mantas que pataleaba y lloriqueaba, la exultante pareja le pidió entre risas y lágrimas como en una escena de culebrón latinoamericano, que fuera la madrina de su retoño.

Poco después, ya como colofón del cuento de hadas, contrajeron matrimonio, formalizando su más que consolidado amor. Con campanadas y flores y su pamela ocultándoles los ojos vidriosos por un sentimiento que era otro distinto de la dulce dicha del honor de estar presente y participar en su felicidad.

Entonces no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la realidad, y a Jude. Asumir que ahora el recién doctorado Robert Bridge tenía una familia entrañable a la que cuidar y entregar todo su afecto.

Y aún así, le maldijo, la había incluido en la postal hogareña como a una más sin darle opción a zafarse. En fotografías de los álbumes que rellenaban sus estanterías, docenas de instantáneas de ella sosteniendo a su ahijado con mimo mientras soplaba las velas de su segundo pastel de cumpleaños, la pequeña naricilla llena de merengue y una sonrisa desdentada de oreja a oreja mientras zarandeaba en el aire el estegosaurio de plástico, su regalo, del que nunca se separó.

Joshie. Como hija única, sin hermanos y con unos padres seniles que casi la tenían por olvidada, había conseguido querer a aquel niño, pese a su secreto resentimiento, como a un sobrino de su propia sangre. Como al hijo que, parecía, ya nunca tendría. Y nunca dejó de asombrarla el inmenso cariño que aquel pequeño le profesaba.

También una parte de ella murió en aquel accidente de coche. Y la otra… sólo pudo respirar cuando Robert abrió los ojos en la UCI tres días después, preguntando desesperadamente por Josh. El gemido desgarrado que reventó de su garganta reseca y delicada por los tubos del respirador aún resonaba entre sus sienes, reverberando en cada recoveco de su alma, como el roce del arco con las cuerdas del violín en la melodía más atormentada jamás compuesta.

A través del cristal acarició distraídamente la foto inamovible de su escritorio, en que padre e hijo, con la misma mirada de disimulada inocencia, hacían carantoñas a la cámara.

La retiró al instante, como si hubiera recibido una corriente eléctrica al rozar el rostro del Robert sin ojeras y radiante. Se sintió como una intrusa, como una espía, como un feligrés violando el sagrado santuario de una fe religiosa distinta a la que ella profesaba. Se mordió el labio inferior, y desvió la mirada hacia los documentos esparcidos sin orden sobre la mesa.

Distinguió entre ellas la copia impresa de un capítulo del libro que había ocupado la mente y la vida de Robert, indirectamente, durante casi dos años. El pasatiempo sugerido por ella (se martirizaría eternamente) que acabó convertido en el motor impulsor de su particular cruzada espiritual, de su autorrealización y búsqueda de una fantasía intangible e inaprensible que siempre había despreciado como buen hombre de ciencia.

La fantasía que encarnaba esa… _esa_ mujer y el cortejo de desencuentros y misterios, de parafernalia imposible, que la acompañaban a todos lados como una peste que había terminado contagiando a Robert.

Precisamente se cruzó con Alison Mundy en el aparcamiento. Gritaba histérica, como una auténtica posesa. Sin entender. Porque nadie – Él – había tenido la previsión (y deferencia) de ponerla sobre aviso. Se alejó de ella tropezando con su propia sombra, arrastrando los pies, como un alma en pena que va tirando de una losa cuya cadena tiene los grilletes rodeándole el cuello. La soga de la traición.

Ella la conocía bien. Su lastre, enredado entre las entrañas, tiraba de ella hacia el suelo que era sacudido bajo sus pies.

Y sin embargo… no había reunido las fuerzas de voluntad suficientes para regresar al hospital. Para visitarle una última vez. Para… estar con él y ser la tercera en discordia por la silla junto a monitores y goteros. Para decírselo.

Decírselo.

Jamás sabría lo que había sentido todo ese tiempo. Jamás lo sabría.

Ahogó un sollozo. En parte, él se lo merecía. El no saberlo. No se trataba de una venganza retorcida e infantil… ya había superado eso. Nunca hubieran funcionado juntos. Demasiado parecidos… al menos hasta que llegó Ella siempre había tenido la sensación de encontrarse hablando con una versión de sí misma, más joven, masculina y remejorada.

No obstante, hubiera merecido la pena contárselo (sus labios finos y agrietados se curvaron de modo que un rictus de desprecio por sí misma desfiguró momentáneamente su rostro). Nada más que para ver qué cara ponía. No creía que la revelación le resultara demasiado sorprendente, porque todo el mundo amaba a Robert Bridge (y él era consciente de las pasiones que despertaba, empezando por sus alumnos), pero desde luego le incomodaría. Probablemente hasta se le subieran los colores, pobre Robert, y tartamudeara un comentario apologético. Disculpándose porque le tenía aprecio, por supuesto, y le dolía tener que hacerle daño, pero no debía haberse consentido el haberle dado la impresión equivocada durante años; culpable, por haber conseguido que la imperturbable y solitaria dama de hierro de la Universidad de Bristol se enamorara de él.

Ella debía ser para él…como ese extraño, ese desconocido, el cura, vecino o individuo anónimo conocido por internet, sin nombre ni cara, al que uno es capaz de confesarle hasta el último pecado. Tan sólo porque existe la certeza reconfortante en que al otro no le interesa lo más mínimo lo que le vas a contar, que se mantendrá objetivo, que no prejuzgará. La charla cumplirá su función catártica, pero no habrá implicación emocional por la otra parte, ni necesidad de demostrarla tampoco. Y eso alivia los pesares del alma.

Es la psiquiatra a la que se le paga por horas, aunque no se la vuelva a ver más. La que otorga bendición y consejo, la que hace entrar en razón y le hace poner los pies en la tierra de nuevo, como el niño que embelesado persigue el sueño de un globo.

Por eso recurrió a ella. Por eso le pidió que le acompañara a aquella clínica el día en que se desmayó en medio de su clase y ella, incapaz de negarle nada, accedió con una sonrisa entre comprometida y halagada.

Qué ilusa. Ilusa por pensar que de todas las personas que hubieran esperado estar ahí con él para compartir el duro golpe de semejante noticia… la había elegido a ella precisamente.

Trataba de racionalizarlo todo, para no perder la costumbre. Pero en el furor de la emoción, de haber sido bendecida con un voto de confianza en unas circunstancias tan desesperadas, desoyó al Freud que habitaba en el interior de su subconsciente.

_No es porque seas especial,_ le susurraba maliciosamente, en un tono retorcido que mordisqueaba su entereza y corroía su amor propio. _No te ha cedido en exclusiva el asiento a su diestra reservado para esposas y demás familiares cercanos porque signifiques más para él de lo que vales. Lo hace porque eres la única que se mantendrá callada, que no armará un teatro, que no lo divulgará, que se limitará a estar allí, escuchar, y conseguir que regrese a su casa flotante de una sola pieza._

_No eres su mujer. Ja, ni siquiera su amante. No eres la madre de su hijo._

_No eres su ballena blanca ni el enigma. No eres el amor de su vida._

Sólo una colega… su jefa… su vieja y diligente mentora. Siempre la segundota, la camarada.

A una teme partirle el corazón cuando aún están cicatrizando yagas antiguas y nuevas de otra ruptura, de un abandono, con la segunda preocupación por otra criaturita que depende enteramente de ella.

A la otra… la unión que cree que se ha formado entre ellos (contratransferencia, Robert, maldita contratransferencia… primera norma por la que el psicoanalista ha de saber distanciarse del sujeto) es tan profunda, tan intensa, que no se atreve a explorar una intimidad física y una confianza más allá de lo estrictamente profesional. Pero ella ha seducido su mente… su espíritu. Ha llegado con su absurda y empática sonrisa más lejos de lo que ella, e incluso quizás la propia Jude, habían llegado nunca.

Los dos extremos de los que buscaba huir, escapar. A los que cobardemente había ocultado la verdad obcecadamente durante días, semanas, meses prácticamente, hasta el límite en que el engaño, la farsa y la mentira pulida y barnizada de semi-verdad se desbarataron y, cuando no hubo más remedio que asimilar la tragedia que se había cernido sobre él, que algún día aquellas mujeres se encontrarían frente…frente a su féretro, el castillo de naipes que había construido con fe y esperanza se desplomó bajo el peso del sentido del deber.

Porque ante todo era un hombre honorable que no deseaba sufrimiento excesivo a nadie.

Tan responsable… que (masculló para sí, procurándose una distracción más eficiente que la mera contemplación de todo lo que la recordaba a él) debía haber dejado algo preparado para sus alumnos en algún lugar. Dispuesto para la clase que debía impartir ese día a su grupo de segundo, y que ella debería sustituir.

Traspapeladas entre borradores de su libro, tachonados y manchados de café en bordes o esquinas como una obra de arte abstracto, encontró un fragmento escrito de su puño y letra. Con una reverencia casi inconsciente, deseosa de acercarse a él, al hombre que ella había perdido creía ya para siempre, deslizó el dedo por cada palabra en las anotaciones a medida que leía.

Dos goterones suicidas resbalaron hasta el ángulo de sus ojos, desprendiéndose de las pestañas hasta precipitarse y caer sobre la tinta de su estilográfica, emborronando el texto, grabado a fuego ya en su alma.

_Oh, Robert…_

Al entrar en el aula, notó un aura de solemnidad que la arropó. Agradeció que se mostraran tan especialmente respetuosos y hubieran interrumpido su cháchara al oírla llegar.

Ya en el estrado experimentó una extraña sensación de haber retrocedido en una máquina del tiempo, descontando el hecho de que, afortunadamente, entre su público actual hubieran pasado de moda el ir embutidos en cazadoras de cuero, calentadores y las horribles permanentes. Se vio forzada a inspirar profundamente antes de dirigirse a ellos y a ignorar el eco que, desde la memoria, repetía las insidiosas preguntas del joven moreno de ojos claros e inteligentes. Aquel "Señor Bridge" que la llevaría durante años por las calles de la amargura con su mano constantemente alzada en el aire desde la primera fila, sus dudas retóricas y su ingenioso discurso impregnado de desafío. Allí, con un telón de fondo que era la misma pizarra que había utilizado siendo una mera post-doctorada que pugnaba por demostrar su valía docente, credibilidad y eficiencia, la Doctora Barbara Sinyard se preparó para escenificar el último acto de su tragedia griega. Se aclaró la garganta y, con voz quebrada, leyó para que todos pudieran conocer el legado de fe y ciencia que les dejaba a todos.

"…Citando a Andrew Greeley en el discurso ofrecido durante la conferencia de la Sociedad Americana de Sociología – abre comillas- _'la humanidad nació con dos enfermedades incurables: la vida, que inevitablemente está abocada a la muerte, y la esperanza, que sugiere que la muerte puede no ser el final'_- cierra comillas. He pasado mi vida esperando, esperando, ahora lo sé, hallar la prueba innegable de que hay vida después de la muerte pero la verdad es, como debe ser, que tal prueba sólo podremos alcanzarla en el momento en que ello ocurra, en el momento en que muramos. Entonces no tendré ninguna duda, veré todo con total claridad…".

Por un breve instante creyó fallarle la lucidez y ver su sonrisa picaresca y jovial, llena de afecto y admiración, entre el público que la observaba abstraído. Lo que omitió del escrito antes de abandonar en el aula a un grupo de veinteañeros meditabundos, muchos de los cuales abrían los ojos por primera vez a la cercana realidad de la mortalidad humana, fue el paréntesis privado que seguía a su firma.

_Imaginé que habrías tirado tus notas de cuando impartías clase a los mocosos y podrías estar algo perdida respecto al tema que defender en la hora que me sustituyeras… cuando fuera necesario. Espero que esto te resulte útil. Parafraséalo, o léelo. O no lo hagas. La clase es tuya, y son grandes chicos, no creo que te desesperen como…otros antes que ellos.  
Esto no es una nota de despedida. Jude te la entregará llegado el momento, imagino. Sólo… es que me he inspirado mientras releía la copia ya impresa y me daba pereza añadir a continuación lo que quería decirte.  
Mi querida Barb, deseo de todo corazón que todo se vuelva claro y transparente para ti también. Cuando estés preparada. No, tengo la certeza de que será así…pero para ello necesitarás desprenderte de la carga que supongo. Y empezar por hacerle una visita al pobre Doc Tennant, que sale de su laboratorio cada miércoles para plantarse en tu puerta pero nunca reúne el coraje para llamar a ella. Creo que le intimidas, aunque te recorra con la mirada por donde quiera que vas. He charlado con él un par de veces, y me parece un buen tipo. De hecho, te gustaría. Tiene un sentido del humor bastante negro a pesar de su tartamudez. Dale una oportunidad, dátela a ti, porque mereces la misma luz que me brindaste a mí siempre. Ahora soy yo quien te pide que bajes de tu torre de marfil. Vive por los dos. Te quiere,_

_Robert_

Dejó caer la hoja de nuevo en el despacho, y la máscara, permitiendo a las lágrimas transpirar al fin.

_**  
The End. - Reviews, pweety plz???  
**_


End file.
